The Adventure
by imasmurf93
Summary: Following Poll result...The KND team up with Teen ninjas to explore a forgotten land.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Woo new story again, and another movie cover...I love doing them, I'm sorry for those who think that I'm not using my imagination...:-/  
Anyway, this is based on Disney's Atlantis: the lost empire. I came up with this idea when I randomly thought of one scene in it and thought of ¾ then started expanding the plot of the film with characters etc...anyway...**

KND had been called up to moonbase for a super important mission. They made their way up and walked into the mission room to meet with Numbuh 362.

"Welcome sector V!" Rachel said as they stood at ease, looking up at her. "I've called you here today for the most gihugest mission of the whole year! Galactic command sent us information that there may be a lost city inside our world. They said that the amount of energy that they detect in the Southern ocean is really weird. We want you guys to go check it out."

Nigel saluted her. "You can count on us Numbuh 362. Just give us the co-ordinates and we'll leave right away."

"Just a minute Numbuh 1! You're not the only team going on this mission." Rachel stated. "You're joining forces...sector V, meet your new team!"

The doors behind sector V opened to show six other figures walking in. Sector V's eyes widened with shock as Cree and Chad stood in front of them with harsh smirks on their faces.

"What...Numbuh 362, what is this? Are you out of your mind? They're teenagers!" Nigel spat the last part like venom.

Rachel nodded. "Very observant Numbuh 1!" She said sarcastically. "It turns out that the Teen ninjas received similar information at the same time as us, and to save any arguments and unnecessary battles, the KND and Teen ninjas have agreed to join as allies for this mission and work together in solving this mystery."

"Hold the phone there baby!" Abby raised her hands in defence. "There is no way that Numbuh 5 is going on a mission with her dumb teenage sister..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Numbuh 5 can't believe that she's going on a mission with her dumb teenage sister!" Abby whined. "This sucks!"

"Quit with your moaning Numbuh 5, I hate this just as much as you do! Let's just get back, packed and go to sleep. We'll worry about our mission with the teenagers tomorrow." Numbuh 1 ordered.

They soon got home and did as advised, going straight into their rooms to pack for the mission then get some shut eye.

Wally stepped into his room and pulled off his hoodie, getting ready to dress into his famous all in one, orange pyjamas.

"About time." A girls voice said as she stood by the window. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

Wally jumped and stood in a battle stance as he stared over towards the girl.

"Cree! How'd you get in here?" He snarled.

Cree gave a chuckle and leant against his wrestling ring. Then said sarcastically, "I came down the chimney. Ho, ho, ho."

Wally slowly walked forward towards her. "What do you want?"

"My boss wants to see you." She informed him.

"You mean Father?" Wally asked. Cree nodded. "What's he want?"

Cree shrugged. "He's got a sort of...proposition for you."

"Why me, what about Numbuh 1?" Wally questioned suspiciously.

"Look, I just came to get you and bring you to him." Cree snapped. "So are you coming or what?"

Wally thought for a second. "...Fine."

Cree turned on her battle ready armour and then walked over to Wally, picking up his hoodie and handing it to him. He took it and pulled it over his head. Cree then went behind him and picked him up by his waist, flying out of the window and into the rain.

They arrived at Father's mansion. Cree put Wally down and opened the door. Wally followed her inside.

"Come with me and don't drip on the carpet...Will you step lively? Father hates slacking..." Cree told him as she lead him into an elevator, when he got in the doors closed and she began to straighten out his hair and hoodie to try and make him more presentable.  
"You will Address him as Father or Sir, no stupid childish name calling. You will be polite, you will stand unless asked to be seated, keep your sentences short and to the point."

"Jeez you're like my mom!" Wally grunted, pulling out of her grip and fixing his hair back how it was.

The elevator opened and Wally took a step out, he saw Father's armchair facing away from him. With one gulp Wally stepped towards him slowly.  
"And relax kid." Cree chuckled. "He doesn't bite that often."

Wally cleared his throat and continued to walk forward. "Father?"

"Ah, Wallabee, I'm glad you chose to come." Father said, not turning around from his armchair. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Dr Plum."

Wally approached the armchair and noticed that there was a man sitting in an armchair opposite |Father. Wally nodded politely not sure how to react with what was going on.

"Nice to meet you Wallabee, pure Australian name there! Good lords you look so much like your grandpa!" Dr Plum spoke with a thick Australian accent.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a minute, check that my children are in bed. Please Wallabee, take a seat." Father offered, standing up. Wally cautiously took Father's place in the armchair and stared at Plum.

"You knew my grandfather?" He asked inquisitively.

Dr Plum nodded excitedly. His thick rimmed glasses bobbed up and down in front of his electric blue eyes. "Best explorer that I ever met! We met in '56 and stayed close friends til the end of his days. Used to drag me on weird adventures to places. Spoke of you a lot nearer the end!"

"Weird...he...never mentioned you." Wally replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well I'm a kind of guy who likes my privacy, plus your grandmother hated me so he'd never speak about me when she was around." Plum laughed, handing Wally a picture of his grandfather and Plum shaking hands.  
"You're grandfather was a great man. You probably don't realise how great. When he thought that he'd found a lost Empire down the South Ocean people laughed and humiliated him...he died a broken man...When I heard that you'd found out about it and were going looking for it I thought you might need extra help. So I got my old pal Father to get his friends to help you out."

"Oh, it was you who got them team up with us huh?" Wally chocked. "Well, Dr Plum, I'm real glad but we don't get along with..."

"So are you ready for tomorrow then Wallabee?" Father asked as he came in.

Wally sighed thinking about his Grandfather. "As ready as I could be."

"Great." Father exclaimed pulling him up and taking him to a table where he showed him 7 profiles. "We've got it all sorted. We've got the best transport, and I'm giving you the best members of my team...You've got Nathan Tones, Geography, Geology and excavation, he's the best at direction that you could find...Larry Holmes, demolitions, he's just come out of prison for arson...Jody Drewett, don't let the glamorous looks fool you, she knows more about engines than you and me put together..."

"Well, we could do these ourselves...Nigel's great at co-ordinates, I love explosions and Hoagie is a whiz at technology stuff like that..." Wally pointed out.

"Don't interrupt me!" Father snapped, a small glow surrounding his black silhouette as he angered, he calmed himself down.

"Your Grandfather had a saying Wallabee, he said that our lives are remembered by the gifts that we give to our children. His knowledge was his gift to you." Dr Plum told him.

Wally snorted. "You don't know me too well...I don't have knowledge...I'm stupid."

"Aw, come on, who's ever said that?" Dr Plum smiled kindly.

Wally pointed at Father. "Him, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1...My teacher...My mom...Cree..."

"You've got more knowledge than you think son." Dr Plum told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got pure Australian blood in your body son...You'll know what I mean by knowledge soon enough...so, you up for an adventure?"

Wally smirked and nodded. "Always am."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was sent to collect the teens from the park and bring them to the B.I.G.B.U.S. (Like the C.O.O.L.B.U.S but bigger, You'll find out more about it later) which was waiting outside the KND tree house, Kuki had tagged along to keep him company, he guessed it was so that she didn't have to put up with Numbuh 1's bossiness while loading the B.I.G.B.U.S.. He sighed grumpily as he leant back onto the tree branch.

"Hey kids, you looking for the play park? It's back there." A teenage boy said coolly as he walked by, pointing over to the other side of the park. He continued to walk when he dropped something from his backpack.

Kuki ran forward and picked it up. "Excuse me! Mr Teenager! You dropped your...dy...dynamite?"

The boy turned around and took it from her, placing his bag on the floor and placing the dynamite in there, zipping it up tight. "Cheers kid."

"What else have you got in there?" Kuki asked curiously.

"Not much, gunpowder, matches, nitroglycerin, paper-clips, a few fireworks, notepads and glue...stuff like that." The boy replied as if it was nothing at all, Kuki stared wide eyed in shock.

"Are you allowed to carry stuff like that around?...How did you get all that?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, "No, and it's just too easy to get anything from the internet."

"Larry Holmes?" Wally asked, stepping forward as he looked at one of the bios that Plum had given him.

Larry stared at him then at Kuki, then gave a groan. "Don't tell me that _you're _the kids we're going on a mission with!"

"What's wrong with us?" Kuki said with a pout.

"I thought by Kids, Cree meant ones one or two years younger than us, not eight!" Larry moaned.

Wally snarled. "We're twelve buddy!"

"This is going to be the worst mission ever!" Larry sighed.

"Nobody here yet? Jeez and I thought I was late!" Chad grumbled as he walked over.

Wally gave a low growl and Kuki beamed.  
"You're coming too Chad?" She asked hopefully.

Chad smirked and gave her a wink. "You bet Kooks."

"Yay!" Kuki sang, her arms up in the air.

"Numbuh 3, he's a teenager! Therefore, enemy!" Wally muttered to her.

Kuki tutted and whispered back. "We'll be stuck with them for ages now Numbuh 4, it'd be better if we just tried to get along...Actually! Don't you remember that he's one of us? He's undercover just like..."

"Hey fella's." A dark skinned teenager smiled as he high fived Larry. Flicking his afro out of his eyes.

"MAURICE!" Kuki squealed, jumping up and down.

Wally slapped his palm to his face, sure, he liked Maurice just as much as anyone else did, he was a great guy...but Kuki was being far less than tolerable right now.

"Hey Numbuh 3, how's it going?" Maurice beamed, pointing his fingers at Kuki in a cool manner. "S'up Numbuh 4?"

Wally nodded back then looked at the park gates to see the remaining four teens arrive.  
"Wait for a teenager and four come along at once." He muttered under his breath. "That's all of you, now let's get cruddy going before this forgotten land is forgotten again."

"Okay, that made no sense Wally." Cree stated as they all began to walk. "Anyway, sorry we're late, I told these guys that I'd come and get them 'cause they weren't sure where about we were supposed to meet. Plus they said they'd help me carry these boxes, so we had to go back to mine to get them."

Wally decided not to listen, he allowed Kuki to make conversation with the teenagers as he walked to their tree house, it saved him from having to do it.

"About time Numbuh 4!" Nigel exclaimed as they arrived outside the B.I.G.B.U.S. "We've been waiting for 18 minutes."

"Sorry Numbuh 1, it's just these cruddy teens seemed to lose track of time when we were waiting to meet them." Wally replied as he hopped on.

Nigel sighed. "Don't worry about it, we've packed yours and Numbuh 3's bags on here. Teenagers! If you would like to bring your bags on board that would be great, we'll get going as soon as your ready!"

The teens did as they were asked and Wally stepped on board and went and sat in one of the chairs.  
The B.I.G.B.U.S. Was kind of like a mobile home, literally. It had bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom, as well as similar contents to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S in matters of buttons and gadgets, it had exactly the same room where the kids would sit to man their positions during travel. Hoagie would sit and drive and Nigel would be in the centre of the room and give orders.  
B.I.G.B.U.S was created for any kind of transport, air, road and water etc.

Wally looked up when he heard commotion coming from Hoagie.

"Cree! What are you doing! We need that food!" Hoagie yelled.

Cree shouted back. "Your freezer room is full of junk, we need decent food in here!"

"Well don't throw out the candy!" Hoagie yelled back. He pulled out a green vegetable from a crate that Cree was holding. "What is this?"

"That would be lettuce!" Cree sighed back.

"Lettuce?" Hoagie yelled back in shock and disgust.

"It's a vegetable Hoagie! One of your 4 basic food groups." Cree informed him.

Hoagie shook his head. "Baby! I know our 4 basic food groups, chilli dogs, beans, soda and candy!"

Cree scoffed.

"Knock it off you two!" Nigel snapped. "Numbuh 2, we'll compromise! We'll get rid of beans if Cree gets rid of one of their foods."

Wally sighed as Nigel sat on a chair next to him, cradling his temple with his fingertips.  
"This is going to be a fun ride." Wally sighed.

"Tell me about it." Nigel replied, then projected through the bus. "Alright team! That's long enough, Numbuh 2! Prepare for take-off!"

"Roger Numbuh 1!" Hoagie Saluted, hopping into the drivers seat.

"Move over small fry." Nathan ordered, pushing Hoagie so that his chair skidding down the bus.

"Hey!" Hoagie yelled.

Nigel stood up and glared at him. "Excuse me! Do you mind getting out of harms way while we work please!"

Nathan flicked his brown hair back and scoffed. "You won't get anywhere if I'm not helping kid!"

"I beg your pardon?" Nigel asked.

Nathan looked back at him. "I'm the best at co-ordinates so I'm taking over! Lauren!"

A thin girl wearing a blouse and checked skirt came over, her hair was blonde and matted.  
She sat down next to Nathan, putting Abby's headphones on.

"Hey radioing is Numbuh 5's job on this bus!" Abby shouted, trying to pull the headphones from the teen.

Nigel groaned. "Will you teens just let us get on with our work!" He shouted, standing up and storming over to the bickering kids and teens.

"Chill out Nigel! We're just doing our jobs!" Nigel turned around to see Chad in his chair.

Nigel calmly walked over to him. "Excuse me Chad but your in my seat...I always sit there to lead."

"Too bad baldy, I'm the leader now." Chad stated. "The teens are taking over."

Nigel tried to stay calm. "Chad, this is our mission and..."

"Too bad Numbuh 1." Chad shrugged, "We're older, so we're in charge."

Nigel scowled. "Do you even know how to work this piece of transport properly?"

"We can figure it out, not like it's rocket science!" Chad replied, staring at Nigel challengingly.

"Can't we just all work together?" Kuki asked.

Chad and Nigel looked at her. "No!"

Cree then nodded and stood next to Kuki. "I think she's right guys, I hate kids as much as you do but if we spend the whole time arguing then this mission is never going to work."

"Fine, you take first post Chad, we'll take turns." Nigel compromised.

"Sure." Chad scowled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So I said to him, James, it's either my way or the highway. So he just walked off...Hang on a second Kim...Chad, we're approaching co-ordinates!" Lauren said as she held her phone call to talk to her leader.

They were travelling via water, B.I.G.B.U.S had formed into a submarine.

"Excuse Numbuh 5, but it's her turn." Abby told the gossiping radio operator.

"Give me a minute." Lauren waved her off. "Let me just finish this call.

"Well we should get there pretty soon." Chad predicted.

Nigel nodded. Looking over the maps with him. "Then we should be able to dig into the rock and make a safe cave before nightfall."

"Come on girl! It's Numbuh 5 on radio now!" Abby snarled tapping her foot impatiently.

"...Wait a minute Kim...Chad, I think that you should hear this." Lauren called.

Chad was listening to Nathan and Nigel figuring out how they were supposed to get into this place.

"If we follow the right route we should go deeper into the ocean and reach some sort of air pocket." Nathan said as he typed on the computer.

"So there should be a..." Nigel began to add.

"Chad!" Lauren yelled.

Chad sighed. "What?"

"I'm picking up something on the microphone...maybe you should hear it." Lauren told him.

"Okay, put it on speaker." Chad replied.

Lauren flicked a switch and a loud roaring type of sound. Everyone in the B.I.G.B.U.S. Stopped their businesses to listen to the abnormal sound.

"What is whales?" Nigel asked, walking over to the desk where Lauren was sat.

Abby shook her head. "Nuh uh. Dats way bigger than whales."

"It sounds metallic, maybe it's just an echo from this things motor off the rocks or something." Cree said, leaning over and twisting a dial on the desk.

"Want to do my job? Be my guest." Lauren said sarcastically.

Wally walked over to look out of one of the windows. "Is it just me or is that getting louder?"

The sound then died down and the team listened intently.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." Cree stated.

There was then a sudden jerk on the bus, making everyone fall to the right. Another one followed, the team yelled in fright.

Wally held on tight to a bar on the desk and blushed as the third bump sent Kuki flying into him. She glanced up at him and gripped the arms of his hoodie tightly in fear, shutting her eyes and burying her head on his shoulder.

A fourth bump made a huge noise and the sound of water was heard.  
"Out of the way!" Jody yelled, shoving Hoagie aside as she ran toward the engine and boiler.  
She soon came running back to Chad.

"There's a leek in there and it's bringing in water fast! I don't want to be here when it hits the boiler!" Jody informed him.

Chad thought. "How much time do we have?"

Jody shrugged, "About 10 minutes if the water barriers hold..."  
Another bump was felt followed by a shaking of the bus.  
"Better make that 5!" Jody added.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked, looking at Nigel, who looked at Hoagie.

"We need to get off here Numbuh 2!" Nigel yelled. "Did you put any life saving vehicles on here?"

"What? We can't leave my baby!" Hoagie wailed. "It took me eight months to make her!"

"Numbuh 2!" Nigel yelled. Another bump caused the team to fall forward as the B.I.G.B.U.S was pulled so that it was vertical.

"Jimmy Christmas!" Hoagie gasped as he looked out of the window at the monster attacking them. "It's a machine!"

"That's it Numbuh 2 we have to get out of here!" Nigel shouted.

"The M.I.N.I.B.U.S!" Hoagie replied. "Follow me!"

They ran with great difficulty down the corridor and down stairs. Hoagie led them to a small submarine, a miniature version of the B.I.G.B.U.S. Hoagie opened it and everyone jumped inside.  
They were as crammed as sardines in a tin.

"Didn't think this through did you man?" Wally grunted. Trying to get some space. He blushed again when he noticed how close he was to Kuki, she was virtually sitting on his lap with their faces almost touching.

Hoagie shrugged as he got the M.I.N.I.B.U.S started. "When I made this there was only five of us so we would have fit in five...Okay guys, hold on!"

Hoagie pulled a lever and the M.I.N.I.B.U.S began to rise, Hoagie drove it out of the large submarine just in time. They all gasped when they watched the giant, robotic whale send an electric spark through the B.I.G.B.U.S. And blow it up.

"Which way are we going Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked frantically.

Nigel looked at the map. "We're looking for some kind of canyon."

"There it is!" Abby yelled pointing ahead.

"And that things still on our tail!" Wally pointed out.

"Hold on guys!" Hoagie yelled again.

He swerved into the canyon, it was way to small for the robot to fit into so they got away safely.

"Now you need to go under the rock and follow it til you find a tunnel." Nigel told Hoagie.

"Okay." Hoagie did so.

When he followed the tunnel he soon came up and surfaced the water.  
"Look, land!" Cree pointed.

"That must be where we go next." Chad said. "Come on, let's go."

They decided to walk while Hoagie drove and Nigel sat in the passenger seat, they walked for hours. And the teens and kids began to grow even more irritable and tired of one another, therefore, the pranks started.

Wally took a sip of one of the bottles that Cree bought as she'd gotten rid of half of the soda and they'd been rationed.

"Wait! You didn't just drink that did you?" Larry asked Wally, who nodded casually. "Oh my god that's nitro glycerine!"

Wally gasped and held his breath in fear.

"Don't move, don't breath, don't do anything except...pray!"

"Boo!" Nathan jumped behind Wally, making him scream, the teens laughed.

Later on, they were climbing hills. The kids went first and Abby 'accidentally' kicked some dirt over the teens when she reached the top, causing them to fall.

When they all decided to sit and eat, the kids sat seperatley from the teens.  
When they packed up again, they came to a giant totem pole.

Kuki gasped excitedly. "Rainbow monkeys! Wow, it's amazing!"

The totem pole was without a doubt over 70 ft tall and was carved next to a large canyon.

"Wow, it had to take hundreds of years to make!" She was pulled back by Larry who'd attached dynamite to it and then pressed a button.

"Hey look, I made a bridge, and it took me like...two seconds." Larry replied.  
Kuki sulked, hitting Wally on the arm, who was on the floor in laughter.

**A/N:**** thanks to all who are reading and reviewing so far, I hated this chapter 'cause I think its real boring...oh well, the good stuffs coming later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I've just remembered that Cree summer (Total legend(voice of Abby and Cree etc)) also voices Kida in Atlantis, how cool :-D lol**

FrankandJoe3: Haha, I just had to put that line in there X-D

Alapso: Haha, yeah but Teens and Kids can't stay nice to each other for long lol

**KNDnumbuh007: Thanks :-)**

Laurie43: I love this film too

They came to a dead end of a large stone wall.

"Well looks like we'll have to dig through." Cree stated.

Nathan jumped up and down in excitement. From his backpack he pulled a hand-held piece of equipment which was like a drill but with a bigger piece of metal on the end.  
He placed it to the wall and switched it on. He pressed it to the stone wall and began to create a hole. He screamed in frustration when smoke began to come out of it and it stopped.

"I don't believe it!" Jody growled, taking it from him and opening the hatch on the back, she coughed on the smoke coming out of it. "I tuned this thing up before we left for the trip."

Hoagie walked over to see what was going on.

"It looks like a fuse has gone, I'll have to go and get my soldering iron from my bag. (They still have their bags, they put them in the M.I.N.I.B.U.S.)

"Can I..." Hoagie began.

"Don't touch it!" Jody ordered as she placed her invention on a rock as she walked over to the M.I.N.I.B.U.S.  
Hoagie picked it up and checked that she wasn't watching as he fiddled with the wires. When he'd done, he pressed a button and it started to work again, Nathan cheered.

"Hey, what'd you do?" Jody asked as she came over.

Hoagie grinned cockily as he leant against the wall. "Well the M.I.N.I.B.U.S has a similar fuse to this, all you have to do is swap that wire to the fuse for a less important one and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thank you very much now shut up!" Jody snapped as she grabbed the machine and handed it to Nathan, who continued to dig. She then turned back at Hoagie and gave him a glare. She raised her fist and Hoagie ducked. He opened his eye to see her still glaring at him.  
"Two for flinching!" She stated, thumping his arm twice.

"Ow!" Hoagie whined as she walked away.

Abby laughed as she walked past. Hoagie beamed at her. "She likes me."

"Yeah, in your dreams boy!" Abby snorted.

It didn't take long for Nathan to get through the wall, it wasn't that thick. When they got through they decided to make camp there for the night.

Hoagie cooked and served food, again, the sat separate.

Maurice looked over at the younger members sat in a small group away from them. The teens had managed to make a fire for warmth and light, whereas the KND simply sat in the dim light.

"Hey, we've been pretty tough on the kids, what do you say we cut them some slack?" He asked his team members.

Chad nodded and Jody looked over to them.  
"Yeah you're right." She stated, then called over to them. "Hey guys why don't you come sit with us?"

The KND looked over.  
"Really?" Hoagie beamed.

"Sure, come park it here and get warm." Jody replied, patting the floor next to her with her dark skinned hand as they all moved back to make a bigger circle.

"The adults wouldn't be very happy with us if we let you come back with coughs and colds anyway." Cree joked as the kids joined them around the fire.

"Thank you." Nigel smiled as they sat down. "It's really nice of you to include us in..."  
As he sat down, a large trump was heard, he looked down to see a whoopee cushion.

Nathan burst out laughing.  
"Nathan!" All of the teens scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Nathan said, wiping a tear from his eye.

They sat and spoke quietly as they ate their food.  
"Isn't this just the best adventure you've ever been on?" Nigel exclaimed.

The kids nodded but the teens simply shrugged.

"I don't know, when you hit thirteen adventure just isn't a big thing any more." Cree spoke.

"Well what is?" Hoagie asked.

Cree shrugged. "Things like money...erm..."

"Can't you think of anything else?" Abby asked.

All of the teens thought but shook their heads.

"Well why are you all here then?" Hoagie asked.

Chad answered. "Father pays us for working for him, we're getting $150 dollars for doing this job."

"So are any of you here for the adventure or do you just want the money?" Nigel asked.

"Money." Jody answered.  
"Money." Cree and Chad nodded.  
"Money." Lauren shrugged.  
"Money." Nathan and Larry agreed.  
"Money." Maurice repeated.

They all then got up to pitch their tents.

When he finished. Wally was about to get up but hissed when he got a sharp pain in his neck, he rubbed it softly.  
"You okay? Something wrong with your neck?" Maurice asked as he walked past.

Wally nodded, "Yeah, I guess I hurt it when...wait...ow!...ah!...Hey! What the crud!"  
Maurice had grabbed his face and turned it both ways at a great speed, making it click loudly.

"Better?" He asked.

Wally touched his neck, the pain had gone and felt an easing numb. "Wow, how'd you do that?"

Maurice chuckled. "Four years in teen ninja medical training. I'm not just a spy, I'm a first aider too."

"Wow." Abby sighed dreamily. Hoagie gave her a nudge.

"Aren't you pitching up your tent?" Larry asked, looking at Wally.

Wally glanced over at him and shrugged. "...I have."  
The tent was only half up, the material was drooping inside and the tent was on the verge of flying of should a random gust of wind appear.

Larry walked over to help him out. "Look, you've got the structure right, just check that all the poles are together properly, that's probably why it's falling in. And you just forgot to put the pegs in."

"Thanks." Wally said quietly as Larry put it up for him. "I'm not used to this camping thing, I haven't been camping since the last time my grandfather took me."

Kuki looked over as she finished pitching her tent opposite Wally's. "I never met your grandfather, what was he like?"

Wally smiled as he thought back to his grandfather. He lay on his sleeping bag that he'd just put down and thought.  
"He was great. He was where I used to go when my parents wouldn't take me anywhere." He laughed.

"I remember when I was eight he used to take me hiking along this stream. One time I found this shiny thing in the water, I picked it up and it was this genuine arrow head...You'd think that I found the remains of the titanic from the way that my grandfather kept going on about it...it wasn't til a few years ago that I found out that it was just some mangled coin that someone dropped. But my grandfather just made me believe that I was the best explorer for finding it."

Kuki gigged.

"He sounds pretty awesome." Jody chuckled, her tent was next to Kuki's and she'd listened in.

Kuki looked over at her.  
"Jody, no offence but how did a really pretty teenager like you end up doing mechanics?"

Jody smiled. "Well, my dad always wanted sons, one to run his machine shop, and the other to be an all time boxing champion, but instead he got stuck with me and my sister."

Kuki laughed. "Well what happened to your sister."

"She's 24 with a shot at her title as champ next month." Jody replied. "I'm saving up so that me and my dad can retire and I can own a car repair factory."

"Awesome." Hoagie smirked, raising his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and closed the door to her tent.

Hoagie looked up as Lauren walked towards her tent in a face pack and still wearing her clothes.  
"Forget your PJ's?" He asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No I sleep in the nude."

"You guys might want a pair of these." Chad told the kids, tossing them all a spare pair of eye masks. "She sleepwalks."

"What about you Larry?" Nigel asked. "Why are you here?"

Larry gave a yawn as he lay down. "As far as I go, I just like blowing things up and burning stuff."

Maurice scoffed. "Tell the kids the truth Holmes."

Larry sighed. "My family owned this flower shop since I was a kid. We'd sell roses, carnations you name it...anyway, about two years ago as a punishment for something I was making about 3 dozen corsages for this prom, you know those ones that go around your wrist...and everybody just wanted one...it was all 'where is it?' 'when will it be finished?' 'Does it match my dress?'...it was a nightmare...anyway, next door there was this gas station and they had this huge explosion, blew me right across the room. It was like a sign from God. I found my love of fire and explosions...anyway...my gran went crazy, crying that her shop was ruined and all...so I'm here to get her a brand new, modern flower shop."

"Anyway, we'd better get some shut eye." Cree said, picking up her lanton and blowing out the flame. Leaving the place in darkness. "Night guys."

"Night." They all replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** I love Jody, Larry, Maurice and Chad, I always thought Cree was cool when she was being a nice sister too.**

KNDnumbuh007: Gah, I hate it when I get internet problems. Haha.

FrankandJoe3: Haha, I'm glad it did that, here you go, I can't bare you falling from your chair or hit your head else you probably wouldn't like to read my stories then and I wouldn't get your great reviews X-D

Alapso: Hehe, I know, who'd have thought a pyromaniac would be such a sweetie.

Laurie43: Hehe, I was going to make the teenagers really stuck up and mean but I just love Sweet, Audrey and Vince in the film and I'm just loving my characters.

KNDFANGIRL: Haha, nope couldn't do any other character other than Wally, I failed at my attempt of writing for Nigel ages ago lol. You'll see pretty soon, I've got a pretty good idea, just hope it works, in the mean time I'm trying to add small fluff, :-)

Wally woke up and crawled out of his tent for a walk. He glanced down at Kuki as he stood up, with a smile he continued to walk. He looked with interest at the fireflies that flew around, sitting on a rock he gazed at them peacefully.  
The next thing he knew, the fireflies landed on one of the tents andburst into flame.

"Crud!" Wally whispered in shock and disbelief. "Kuki!"

When it finally sank in what was going on he ran over to the tent, screaming at the top of his voice. "Fire! Fire!"

Chad groaned as he looked at his digital watch. 3:00am. "I'll kill him." He groaned, standing up and stepping outside, "Beatles go back to bed!..."  
His eyes widened when he noticed the five tents that were now ablaze, he gasped when another one was set alight.

Just as he reached the tent, Kuki ran out, tears of fear streaming down her eyes. Wally caught her as she came out.  
"You okay?" He panted.

Kuki coughed from the fumes of smoke and nodded.

Cree ran over to them as she gazed around. "Get some water on that fire!" She yelled, pulling Wally and pushing him toward the bus to go and retrieve water.

"No time for that!" Chad replied as he ran up to them. "Let's get out of here!"

Hoagie jumped into the M.I.N.I.B.U.S. And started the engine as they all jumped in despite the big squeeze. They then zoomed away over the bridge, not knowing where they were going, just going away from the fire. A large rumble was felt as the bridge collapsed and the M.I.N.I.B.U.S fell down, they all screamed.  
The M.I.N.I.B.U.S landed with a big thump.

"Okay, who's not dead?" Chad groaned as he climbed out of the M.I.N.I.B.U.S which was lying on its side, he was answered by numerous groans.

It was really dark, the gang had to grab torches to see.

"Jody, report on transport." Chad said, rubbing his sore head.

Jody used the torch as she and Hoagie checked over the M.I.N.I.B.U.S. "Not as bad as it could have been, it should still run pretty well."

"Yeah, good job we landed on something soft." Hoagie nodded.

They all looked at the floor. Nathan used a finger to pick up the ground and examine it. He put his tongue to his finger and lightly licked the dirt on the ground.  
"Volcanic ash." He confirmed, looking over at Chad. "We're stood in the middle of an inactive volcano. Great!"

Cree took her flare gun and fired it in the air, they all watched as it went up in the air.

"Maybe that's our ticket out of here." Nigel said.

The flare stopped as it hit a dead end.  
"Maybe not." Cree replied.

"The magma's solidified on the bowel of the volcano, the only way of getting that off is when it erupts again." Nathan explained.

Maurice stared at him. "But you said that this was inactive, you mean this could erupt any second."

Nathan shook his head. "It is inactive. Only some huge explosion could cause something."

They all looked at Larry when they heard a snapping noise, he was holding up a lit matchstick while rummaging through his bag. "What?...if we blew the top off this thing then we could have a fair chance of getting out of here. Don't you think Wally?...Wally?"

They all looked around, noticing that Wally wasn't with them.

Wally regained consciousness to see two large figures in front of him. He jumped, realising that they were the wrong build for any of his team mates. They spoke a strange kind of language, like a small screeching noise. He tried to back up into the wall which he was leant against but a sharp pain in his arm. He clutched it tightly, feeling a sticky liquid and guessing that it was blood.  
One of the figures came closer, Wally felt it touch his arm, it seemed furry. Staring at it in awe he tried to make out what it was in the dark.

"Wally!" Kuki's voice was heard, followed by his other team mates. "Numbuh 4! Please answer me!"

The figures in front of him looked in the direction of the noise and ran.  
"Wait." Wally whispered. Eager to find out what they were, he ran and followed. His team had obviously seen him as he saw a torch light and heard them following him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Wally called as he ran after them, soon coming out of the darkness and into daylight as he stood on a cliff to find that the two figures had gone.  
He stared in front of him at the scenery around him. His team mates soon caught him up.

"Wally." Kuki said, taking his arm and hugging it tightly as she walked up to him. "Where did you..."

She stopped as she got lost in the view in front of her, it was a giant waterfall, underneath, there was small land but the place was mostly water.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"This must be it." Chad said. "The forgotten world."

They suddenly heard movement behind them, spinning around they all gasped.

"Oh my god!..." Nigel gasped.

Wally stared in fear. "They're..."

"Rainbow monkeys!" Kuki squealed running to the front to see them.

A red rainbow monkey stepped forward, and began making screeching monkey noises.

"What?" Kuki asked it.

It made the same noise.

"No." Kuki shook her head, "We've come from America, up there! We're humans silly!"

Everyone else stared in shock.

"But you don't look like the rainbow monkeys I've seen before, and you're much bigger. You look more like gorillas." Kuki tilted her head, they definitely weren't like the other real rainbow monkeys that she had encountered before, they weren't much like her stuffed toys either, indeed, they were simply multicoloured gorillas.

The rainbow gorilla said something else in return.

"Oh! I never knew that!" Kuki beamed.

Nigel stepped forward. "What are they saying Numbuh 3?"

"He says that rainbow monkeys still have different species like any other monkey." Kuki replied chirpily.

"How the crud do you understand them?" Wally asked.

Kuki smiled dreamily. "Because rainbow monkeys speak with their _HEAAAARRRT_!"  
She went all gooey eyed and happy as she said this.

The rest of the team exchanged confused glances.

"Well they obviously can't speak English the dumb animals..." Nathan smirked.

The red gorilla walked over to him and examined him then raised a huge hand and knocked him on the head. Everyone laughed.

"I like him!" Maurice smiled.

Cree nodded. "About time someone hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Kuki continued to converse with the gorilla and then turned around.  
"He says welcome to rainbowtopia. He wants me to go and speak with their leader."

"Fine." Nigel nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Kuki replied, turning back to the rainbow monkey, who beat on his chest, she turned back to her team. "He says to follow him."

They followed the gorilla across a bridge and down a hill, soon they came to a small village. The Gorilla led them a small cave. Most of them waited outside while Kuki went in.

When she came back out they all gathered around her to see what was going on.

"The king thinks that we're trying to steal something, but Chicca talked him into letting us stay." Kuki explained.

"Chicca?" Hoagie questioned.

Kuki nodded. "He's the red gorilla who brought us here, he's the king gorilla's right hand man...er monkey. Chicca seems to like us, but the king, he seems to be hiding something...I think he's scared." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** I'm glad you guys like the idea of the rainbow monkeys, I wasn't sure of it.**

KNDnumbuh007: No! Chicca can't get me! I'm updating! I'm updating!

Alapso: Haha, dream come true for Kuki, hell for Wally.

KNDFANGIRL: I love just putting the odd fluff in.

FrankandJoe3: Have no fear, writing this story has become an obsession. Haha, I'm glad it made you laugh, parts where you shouldn't? Which ones? X-D

Laurie43: Hehe, yeah, poor Wally  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While the team set up camp, Kuki spoke with some rainbow gorillas when she came back she pitched up her tent.

"What did they say?" Hoagie asked.

Kuki looked up, "They said that the gods became jealous of the rainbow gorillas and their happy, loving lives and banished them here. Chicca said that there was a bright star that took his mother up into the sky and he never saw her again. He said that he remembers this huge flood, a forcefield just formed around the city, no-one could get in or out. He said the next thing he knew, their city was going down, further and further into the sea, soon, they were completely underwater."

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wait, I thought this happened hundreds of years ago." Larry said, looking at the forcefield as a fish swam by outside it.

"Yeah." Kuki replied.

Nigel understood what Larry meant. "That would make Chicca over 100."

Kuki nodded.  
"Jeez this place is freaky, surrounded by cruddy rainbow monkeys."  
Kuki turned around to see Wally leant against the wall.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, the last human they saw that insulted them, they pulled off all of his toes and then cooked him for dinner." Kuki smiled as she stood up and walked past him.

"What?" Wally gulped in fear, looking around nervously.

Kuki giggled. And he always said that _she_ was gullible.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

Kuki turned to check that the others hadn't noticed that she was wandering off, else Nigel would give her a lecture.  
"Exploring." She replied. Wally decided to follow her.

He walked next to her silently as they walked around the city. He kept looking at any passing gorillas in fear, Kuki snickered.

"Cool." She said as they came up to a huge rainbow gorilla statue. Kuki decided to climb it, she grabbed onto the vines and hauled herself up and Wally followed her. It took them about five minutes to get to the top, when they did, they both gasped in awe at the view. They could see the whole city and the forcefield around it.

"Most of it's water." Wally said.

Kuki nodded. "When they had the flood, it still covered quite a lot of the city before the forcefield covered it, most of their lands been covered.

Wally sighed.  
Kuki turned to him, noticing that he had a tear in his eye.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, n...nothing." He replied, rubbing his eye. "I've just got something in my eye."

They both sat down and stared at the view.

"My grandfather would have given anything to see this. He was such a great explorer." Wally sighed. "I wish he could see it, be standing here with me."

Kuki smiled. "You really miss him don't you?"

Wally looked back at her and nodded.  
"Sorry." He chuckled, wiping another tear from his eye.

Kuki gave a kind toothy smile and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I've never seen you cry before."

"I told ya, I've got something in my eye!" Wally replied, making Kuki giggle.

She released him and stared at him, he looked up at her and they locked eyes, smiling at one another.  
Kuki beamed as he placed a hand on her arm. Then screamed when he made a jerking motion, making her feel like she was going to fall.

"Saved your life!" Wally yelled, pulling her back, she fell into his arms, making them both blush.

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki scolded, Wally laughed as he let her go. Kuki tutted and stood up, holding onto the vine that she used to climb up the statue. "Come on."

It was growing dusk when they got to the bottom, rainbow gorillas were out catching fireflies and putting them into closed bowls to make lights.  
Kuki beamed and ran to help them, Wally walked behind, following her.  
He picked one up and let it run on his hand.

He gave a chuckle.  
"It's weird." He said for Kuki to hear. "I thought that if we found anything, it'd be some old buildings, stuff like that. But we found like, a total empire...These guys are kind of cute when they're not setting fire to stuff."

"Muccha said that they've got writing that they don't understand. They want us to have a look at it." Kuki said as she walked over to him.

Wally shrugged. "Okay, where is it...Kuki? What are you doing?"  
He ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment as he saw Kuki stand by the water, pulling off her sweater and undoing her skirt, revealing an electric blue bikini.

"He says it's down here." Kuki said, wading into the water. "Can you swim okay now?"

Wally nodded, gawk eyed as he stared at Kuki. "Yeah, I swim pretty girl...I mean, pretty good, I swim pretty good."

"Good." Kuki smiled, "It's a pretty big swim."

Wally pulled off his hoodie, then slipped off his shoes and socks, he entered the water in just his jeans.

"Well, then let's go." Wally said, diving underwater to hide his red face. He then shot back up and looked up at Kuki. "Why don't you lead the way? I've got no idea where I'm going."

Kuki giggled then took a deep breath and dived down, Wally followed her.  
They swam down the steps and along the path underneath, it was amazing, seeing underwater ruins.

Wally reached forward and tapped Kuki's leg, indicating that he needed to go up for air.  
He swam up and took a sharp breath as he reached the surface. Kuki soon appeared too and took another deep breath, they were in a small cave, the stone walls nearly touched their heads.

"Are you okay?" Kuki panted.

Wally nodded and gasped. "Well, I'm not drowned so..."

"Good." Kuki giggled, again diving underwater. Wally did the same.

They came to a large mosaic floor, it had patterns with writing. They examined it.  
When Kuki needed air, they both swam to the surface.

"I can't read it, it's some weird language." Kuki panted.

"It's old aboriginal." Wally coughed. "My grandfather taught me some when he was alive."

Kuki looked at him in amazement. "Could you read it?"

Wally nodded. "It's talking about the history of rainbowtopia."

"What about the star that Chicca saw? Did it say anything about that?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged then dived down again to have another look.  
After a few seconds of reading, Wally and Kuki resurfaced.

"It wasn't a star, it was like a crystal." Wally said.

"Huh?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"It was the 'heart of rainbowtopia' a crystal, it keeps the rainbow monkeys, this whole place alive." Wally explained.

Kuki asked. "Where is it now?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know...come on, let's get back."

They swam back to the steps where Wally surfaced first, he panted as he crawled up the last few steps, noticing shoes in front of him, he looked up. It was Chad, in his hand he held a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The teens were behind him, holding his three friends hostage.

"Have a nice swim?" Chad asked with an evil smile, he aimed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R at Wally.

Wally looked around at each of the teens. "What's going on? What are doing?...Wait! This is just a treasure hunt for you teens isn't it! You're after the crystal!"

"Oh!" Chad said, pulling out a large book and flicking through pages, then showing Wally a picture. "You mean this?"

"The heart of rainbowtopia." Wally thought aloud.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, about that, I would have told you sooner but it was a real need-to-know basis, well now you know, I had to be sure that you were one of us...welcome to the club kid!"

He held out a hand to help Wally up, Wally pulled away. "I'm not joining any teens! I'm not here for the money of it!"

Kuki then came up from the water, Nathan then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the water.

"Hey! Get your cruddy hands off her!" Wally growled, about to rush to her rescue, but Chad held the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R closer to his head. He glared up at the blonde teen who he always used to adore.

Nathan held Kuki in a neck lock, making Wally snarl.  
"We've got you to thank for it Beatles, your grandfather's friend got us interested in this place, after a little research of friends of old Australian ancestors, we found this brilliant journal, apparently your grandfather found it...anyway, we thought we'd go look for this treasure, knowing that you'd lead the way." Chad told him.

Wally shook his head furiously as he jumped out of the water. "You can't mess with it Chad!"

"Why not? It's big, it's shiny and it'll make us all rich!" Chad smirked.

Wally shook hos head again. "It's their life force! That is the only thing keeping these animals alive! Take it away and they'll die!"

Chad put on a serious, thoughtful face. "Well that changes things. Cree what do you think?"

Cree shrugged. "Knowing that, I'll double the price!"

They both laughed then Chad looked back at Wally. "Since when did you care about rainbow monkeys anyway tough guy?"

Wally glared at him. "These aren't just some cruddy dolls! They're living things!"

"Think about it, these things were supposed to die anyway! If the place flooded, they weren't expected to live. Bringing the crystal back will prove to people that this place is real, Plum said that your grandfather always wanted them to believe in it!" Chad told Wally.

Wally stared at him with eyes of stone. "Not interested."

Chad sighed, "Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way!"  
He snapped his finger and Kuki was thrown to the floor.

"Let's try this again!" Chad said cheerfully, holding the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R to Kuki.

Wally sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

"Good." Chad smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**FrankandJoe3: ...okaaay, *smiles nervously* and breath...X-D, thanks anyway lol**

Alapso: I know, teens are just so unpredictable. Yeah, Maurice is just a dude, I loke people with afros, I have an obsession!

KNDnumbvuh007: Haha, just thought that that's the kind of thing that Wally would do. Awesome! Woo, now we're youtube buddies! How did you find my account? Lol

KNDFANGIRL: I love any type of ¾ fluff, I just have to add it in. And I adore fics with major fluff

"Right, I overheard that you went to read something...what did it say about the crystal?" Chad asked.

Wally shrugged. "It just said that the heart of rainbowtopia lies in the eyes of their king."

"Maybe it's time we made a royal visit then." Chad grinned evilly.

They stormed into the King's cave, the king was alone on his throne. Chad walked up to the king.  
"Right King Louie! Where's the crystal chamber?"

The gorilla made vicious growling noises. Chad looked over to Kuki.  
"What'd he say?"

Kuki replied reluctantly. "he said that you'll destroy yourselves if you find it."

"Maybe I'm not being quite clear!" Chad said, booting the gorilla right in the stomach. The gorilla yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

"No!" Kuki screamed.

"This wasn't part of the plan Chad!" Maurice spat, rushing to the gorilla and checking it's wound.

"Plans change buddy." Chad shrugged. "Toughen up a little, you're too soft. Now I'll count to ten and I want little kingy to do as he's asked...one...two."

Kuki sobbed as she tried to break free from Nathan's grip as Chad pulled out a real gun from his boot.

"...Nine...Te...!" He looked at the book, then at the pond in front of him, the stones formed the same shape.  
"The heart of rainbowtopia lies in the eyes of the king!" He recited. "that's it!"

Wally followed Chad as he walked into the pond, Cree grabbed Kuki's arm and pulled her along.

"Chad! You don't know what this crystal can do!" Wally warned.

Cree shrugged. "Yeah, but I know a few places that would pay anything to find out."

Chad stood on what he thought was a rock, it began to de-levitate (**is that even a word? Well it is now.**)  
"Get on!" He ordered as he dragged Wally onto it, Cree jumped on, pulling Kuki with her.

"Jackpot!" Chad said as they came to a halt, it was a large cave (**I like caves X-P**)  
there was nothing in it, other than a large glowing crystal floating near the ceiling, it shone the seven colours of the rainbow and reflected in the water. Around it, orbited five carved stones of different rainbow monkeys.

"Okay Beatles, get it down!" Chad commanded.

Wally scoffed. "And how the crud am I supposed to do that? It's floating over 100 feet over our heads and is surrounded by water...what am I supposed to do?"

Chad sighed and looked around.

Kuki stared at the crystal and soon became mesmerised. It drew her forward, she walked towards it, her eyes now fully dilated and changing colour from red, to orange, to yellow...

Wally and Chad argued, they silences as Kuki walked past them. Wally tried to grab her arm but Chad, intrigued by her strange behaviour held him back, observing Kuki, who was now walking on water towards the crystal.

"Beatles, what's happening?" Chad asked.

Wally yelled. "I'm telling you I don't know! I'm doing the best I can here to understand!"

"Well do better!" Chad commanded.

Then Kuki turned to face them and began to speak, her face was blank and expressionless, it wasn't her normal voice, it was more of a mystical, eerie voice of a woman. She also spoke in another language other than English. Wally recognised it, it was aboriginal.

_Do not be afraid Wallabee Beatles, all will be well._

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"I...I don't know." Wally lied.

Kuki then turned around again and then walked under the crystal.  
A multicoloured light shone down and Kuki levatated up. When she was inside the crystal, the carved stones that were orbiting it began to increase in speed until they were going so fast it was impossible to see the crystal.

When they slowed down, Kuki's body then slowly came back down, it was glowing different colours. When she reached the water the body was still.  
Wally began to walk forward to get her but was pulled back by Chad.  
"Hold your horses lover boy!" Chad said, Wally glared at him, then looked back at Kuki.

"Numbuh 3?" Wally said.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared right at them, her eyes were pure blue, she had no pupil or iris, it was simply glowing a crystal blue. She began to walk forward, as she did so the stones fell from their levitation. Making Wally, Chad and Cree jump.

She came to the land in front of them but continued walking instead of standing next to them, Wally was about to take her arm but Cree stopped him.  
"Don't, don't touch her!"

The three of them stared at her, her whole body was now multicoloured and she had no idea of her surroundings or actions.

"We'd better get her back." Chad said in astonishment.

They returned up the way they came in, careful not to touch Kuki in the process.

When they reached the top, everyone gasped at Kuki, the next thing that Wally knew, they had put her in a container and were now sealing it shut.

"What are you doing?" He asked running forward, trying to stop them. Abby, Nigel and Hoagie stood back helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"We're leaving, taking her back to the museum." Nathan told him.

Wally gasped and looked at Kuki, she seemed to freeze the contained, forming a giant block of varicoloured ice around her, filling the encolosure she'd been put in.

"You can't do that! She's a human being!" Wally shouted.

They all ignored him as they got ready to leave, setting up Hoagie's M.I.N.I.B.U.S.

"Please don't do this!" Wally tried to reason. "She's my best friend!...but what do you guys care, you'll be rich!"

He saw some of the teens hesitate as they got ready to leave.

"Great work Jody, you and your dad can open up that second garage you wanted...and Larry, you can start a whole chain of flower shops, you're granny will be real proud! That's what this is all about right? Money!" Wally spat.

"Let's go!" Nathan called, unphased by Wally's speech. He turned to see that Chad and Cree were still stood behind Wally. "Well?"

"This is wrong even past our belief!" Cree stated. "I'm not taking my sisters best friend to a museum!"

Chad nodded in agreement. "That's just inhumane! Giving up a teammate for money!"

"Fine, stay here!" Nathan shrugged. "I'm surprised at both of you...anyway, what have I forgotten? Crew, transport, crystal...Oh yeah I remember!"

He spun around, thumping Wally so hard in the face that he fell over. Everyone gasped.  
Wally glared up at him and held onto his bloody lip. Abby, Hoagie and Nigel ran to his side.

"That was for being such a shrimp! You say you hate rainbow monkeys yet if you didn't care about them at all, your little girlfriend would never be crystallised!...Let's move people!"  
He walked over to the M.I.N.I.B.U.S and jumped in, he then stared out of the window at Jody and Larry who were stood gazing at Wally with guilt.

"I said let's move it!" He ordered.

Jody looked over to him then sighed, storming over to Wally's side and helping him up.  
Larry followed, standing behind Wally and placing his hands on Wally's shoulders.  
Cree and Chad stood closer to the group, showing their defiance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nathan scoffed, looking back at his four teammates.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Jody shouted.

Nathan scoffed as he jumped out of the bus. "We're going toward our biggest pay day ever and you choose that now is the best time to find a conscience? You guys are pathetic!"

He stormed back to the M.I.N.I.B.U.S where Lauren was still sat.  
They sped off.  
Wally began to run after them. "We can't let them do this!" He yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Larry yelled as he grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Next, a loud explosion was heard as the bridge blew up.

"Okay, now you can go." Larry replied.

Wally sobbed as he looked up to see that the bridge had been blown up, there was nothing yet.

"We can't let them get away!" He sobbed. "They've got Numbuh 3!"

"Hey Numbuh 4! You'd better come see this!" Maurice called, who had remained tending to the old rainbow monkey monarch throughout.

Wally went in to see the gorilla lying on the floor in pain.

"There's nothing more I can do, it's internal bleeding." Maurice told him.

Wally sat down next to the gorilla and petted it gently.

"This is all my fault." He whispered.

Maurice shook his head. "Don't beat yourself up. Nathan's never been much of a team player, he wanted that crystal ever since Plum told him about it."

"Plum never told me about it?" Wally said, looking up.

Maurice shrugged. "That's because he thought that you'd find it yourself, which you did. You're a lot smarter than everyone gives you credit for...I'm sure you'll think of something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**** Hmm, didn't really like this chapter :-/, Oooh, nearing the end of the story...dun dun duuuuun**

Laurie43: Haha, I love that line too, at least most of them chose the right choice

KNDnumbvuh007: Sorry, what did you ask me, I wasn't really sure what you meant? I was just on your profile and saw that I was on your favourite people list X-) Thanks, that made my day.

FrankandJoe3: Noo, you can't turn into a crystal, I'm updating whenever possible! You and your blackmail towards me will only end in tears X-D

Sami2323: Thanks, I didn't think I did well with that part but it's great that you liked it,

KNDFANGIRL: Yeah, I loved your last chapter, it was great with the flashbacks. Yeah, caps are awesome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally sighed and turned back to the old, wounded gorilla, petting his fur gently.

"They have this healing power, when we got here they did it to me, maybe they can do the same for him." He suggested.

"No!" He heard as the monkey looked up at him.

"What?" Wally asked in shock.

"It's too late for me." The gorilla told him. "You have to save Kuki."

Wally turned to face him. "I...I can't they've gone! There's no way to catch them up on foot!"

The rainbow gorilla grunted in pain. "Use our transport, get Chicca to show you how to use it."

Wally nodded.

"This city will die without that crystal! It's what's keeping us alive."

Wally looked out of the cave, seeing that rainbow gorillas had lost their spirit, some of the older ones had grown weaker, and not one of them wore the usual smile on their faces.

"Find your friend. She's too special to lose her." The rainbow gorilla gasped, breathing heavily. "When you do find her...I want her to be in charge of this kingdom, she's the one who fully understands my city, she'll know what's best for them...find her...return the crystal...save my city!..."

Wally nodded again then asked what he had on his mind since the conversation started.  
"Why can I understand you?"

The rainbow monarch gave a painful smile. "You're using your heart, Kuki explained it to you when you first got here..."

He then gave a sharp breath and doubled over in pain.  
Wally gasped as the gorilla then lay still. Maurice sighed sadly and packed away his medic equipment, Chicca came in and stood by his fallen king, bowing his head sadly. Wally placed a hand on the red rainbow gorilla's shoulder.

"Sorry, but he told me to get you to show me something we can use to go after them." He said quietly.

Chicca looked up and him and nodded, he ran out of the room, Wally followed, they soon came to bike shaped objects, only they had no wheels.

"When you sit on it, your foot on here is accelerator, this one's break. Your hand on the handles will make it start. Good luck!" Chicca smiled. "You'll get them, I know it."

He then pulled Wally into a tight hug...and he thought that Kuki's hugs were bone breakers...  
Chicca then walked back to the King's cave and Wally was joined by his remaining team-mates.

"What are you doing?" Cree asked.

"Going after them." Wally replied.

Cree scoffed. "That's crazy!"

"I didn't say it was the smart thing! But I know it's the right thing!" Wally replied. "Anyone else coming?"

Abby, Nigel and Hoagie joined him straight away, the teens hesitated, but Larry joined, followed by Jody and Maurice, Chad and Cree exchanged glances then walked over.

"Okay guys." Wally said, explaining the rules of how to work the bikes, he started his and it came to hover in the air. "Wow." He whispered.

They all mounted their bikes and started them.  
"Let's go!" Wally called. He led the way as they sped toward the direction that Nathan and Lauren went.

The bikes flew at 70mph so they got to the volcano pretty fast, when they heard a loud bang, they all knew that Nathan and Lauren had blown the top of the volcano off in order to get out.

"Here's the plan." Nigel yelled. "We'll drive in low and fast, take them by surprise!"

"Here's some news for you numbuh 1!" Chad called over. "Nathan's never surprised and he's got a gun, a real gun!."

"Well have you got any other suggestions?" Wally shouted.

Larry replied from behind them. "Yeah! Don't get shot!"

They zoomed into the volcano entrance where they were greeted by a wave of bullets. Nathan had switched the M.I.N.I.B.U.S into flight mode and were now a quarter of the way up.  
Wally gasped as he dodged Lauren's splurge gun.

"Crud! You said he only had a gun!" He chocked.

Chad shook his head. "I said that he was never surprised!"

Larry ducked to miss a bullet, placing his hand on one of the buttons as he did so, a multicoloured laser shot from the bike and caused a small explosion and avalanche where it hit the wall.

"Whoa, now this is getting good!" Larry chuckled.

"Larry! Quit playing around!" Chad screamed as he flew past.

"Guys!" Nigel interrupted, "We need to get that container with Numbuh 3 in it off that bus, Jody, Numbuh 2, you try and cut her lose while the rest of us keep them occupied!"

They all nodded and went separate ways.  
They continuously flew around the M.I.N.I.B.U.S while Hoagie and Jody tried to cut the chains underneath the bus.

"So, you come here often." Hoagie joked.

Jody growled in frustration. "This is hardly the time!"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Jeez." Hoagie tutted.

"Yeah, well you can lighten the mood when we're done, when it's a little more appropriate!" Jody replied.

Despite the distraction, Lauren noticed them and fired her splurge gun. Luckily, Hoagie noticed her and pulled her out of the way, they both jumped onto his bike and flew out of the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

"We're not going quick enough!" Nathan said to Lauren, "Lighten the load!"

Lauren began to throw unwanted things off the bus.  
"I think that's everything unless someone wants to jump." She said sarcastically.

Nathan chuckled, placing his hands onto her arms. "Ladies first."  
He tightened his grip and threw her over, she hung for dear life on the chains of the metal container underneath.

Nathan chuckled and he looked over, but was soon greeted by a kick in the face, making him fall back.

"You said that we were in this together!" Lauren screamed angrily.

Nathan blocked her kick as he stood up.

"You promised me a percentage of any earnings! You told me you loved me!"

Nathan gave an evil chuckle and grabbed her hand as she threw a punch at him.  
"Next time get it in writing!" Nathan Cackled. Throwing her over the edge. Then shouted after her. "Nothing personal doll!"

Wally jumped from his bike onto the bus, he grabbed onto it as he climbed in, then stood face to face with Nathan.

"You know what? I have to hand it to you, you kids are bigger pain in the necks that I thought possible, especially you! Small fry!" Nathan said as he dived at Wally, Wally dodged him and they began throwing kicks and punches at one another. Blocking and throwing.

"Tired Beatles?" Nathan laughed as he pulled a piece of wood from the side and swung it at Wally.

Wally nearly lost his balance on the edge but Nathan grabbed his collar, he then shoved him over the side, luckily, Wally grabbed the metal container which Kuki was in, he was hanging from it clumsily.  
Nathan jumped after him, standing on top of the container and preventing Wally's chance to pull himself up.  
He tried to hit him with the stick again, Wally moved out of the way just in time, it smashed the glass of the window.

"That's a shame, cause I'm just getting warmed up!" Nathan yelled.

Wally pulled a piece of the glass which had now become frozen with the crystal, he held it carefully in his hand. Nathan picked Wally up by the scruff of his collar and held his neck tightly as he hauled him into the air and held him up, nearly chocking him.

Wally slashed Nathan's arm with the piece of glass, making him drop Wally and hiss in pain.  
Wally landed on the container and stood up.  
The cut on Nathan's skin wasn't blood, it was a multicolour wound, which began to spread across his arm, Nathan tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't work. It wasn't long before Nathan's complete body was a glowing rainbow coloured figure.  
Just when Wally thought that he was safe, Nathan continued to attempt to grab him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks to the soft ash, Lauren had landed safely, with just a few cuts and bruises.  
She looked up at the M.I.N.I.B.U.S and moaned in pain as she pulled out Nathan's gun which she'd taken from him and took aim.

"Nothing personal." She grunted as she pulled the trigger."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bullet hit Nathan, causing him to smash into small, sharp pieces, Wally shielded his eyes as what used to be Nathan's form broke.  
One thing then struck Wally...nobody was driving this bus.  
He looked over the side to see that they were plummeting down quickly.

"Crud!" He cursed, rubbing the piece of glass onto the chains, which then turned to the same crystal that Nathan had become.

"Nigel!" He shrieked. "Hit the chains! Now!"

Nigel took careful aim and Wally ducked as a rainbow laser broke the chains easily. They fell down and soon hit the ground, Wally gave a grunt then pushed the container out of the way frantically.  
He moved it just in time, just escaping the M.I.N.I.B.U.S landing and exploding on the ground.

The loud boom was followed by silence.

"Thank crud that's over." Wally gasped.

They all landed their bikes and went to gather and check on one another, but the ground then started to shake, it began to feel pretty warm.

"The volcano!" Larry yelled. "It's about to go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Well, last chapter. Thanks to everyone, you've all been awesome. I'm going on vacation for a few weeks so I'll start a new story when I get back. I'll redo my poll so please vote.**

KNDnumbuh007: awesome, I've always had this weird phobia of fireworks, I'll only watch them if they're outside and I'm in.

KNDFANGIRL: Wally is totally amazing, hope you enjoy camp,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We've got to get get out of here!" Wally said to his friends.  
He grabbed a chain which was attached to the container and he, Abby and Hoagie pulled it and attached it to three Bikes so that they could drag it back.

A few bikes had been lost in the battle such as Jody's and Wally's, so Jody rode on the back of Hoagie's bike while Wally sat on the back of Abby's.

They drove away as quick as possible, the ash began to crack as boiling lava began to surface.  
They escaped just in time, as they entered rainbowtopia, the lava began to bubble and brew.

"It's going to blow!" Hoagie shrieked, looking back at the volcano that was beginning to smoke.

Wally grabbed a crowbar and broke the container open, Kuki's crystallised body levitated high into the air. She seemed to summon the carved pieces of rock from the cave where the crystal was, they flew to orbit her as Kuki hovered higher and higher. They spun faster and faster around her until you could no longer see her body, a laser shot from it and hit many different rocks in the water.

Then the unexpected happened. The rocks rose to reveal carved statues of rainbow monkeys. They seemed to come to life and hovered to the edges of the city, they formed a circle around it and then raised their arms.  
The team watched in anticipation as the volcano erupted.  
The sculpted figures raised their arms and formed a crystal dome. It surrounded the entire city just in time as the lava covered it. The crystal dome then did the same as Kuki's body did when she was put into the container. It froze, transforming the lava into a crust almost immediately.

The whole city was silent as they stood and watched in amazement.

Somehow, the crystal somehow then made it crack and the dried lava fell to the floor, when the crystal was clear, it disappeared.

Wally turned around and looked up at Kuki's body, the multicolour drained from her body and a bright light acted as a spotlight on her as she began to slowly descend to the floor.  
Wally ran underneath her and held out his arms which she slowly fell into. The light disappeared and Kuki dropped against him and began to breathe. Her eyes flickered open and she gazed around in confusion.

"Wally?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Realisation seemed to dawn on her and she looked around at the unharmed city, she then turned back to Wally and gave a smile, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's okay." Wally whispered to her.

Kuki looked over to the city around her, she pulled away and smiled to see that it was unharmed.

Wally stepped beside her as she gazed at the beautiful city.

"Numbuh 3 I have to tell you something...The rainbow gorilla king died." Wally said to her quietly.

Kuki turned and looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"He said that he wanted you to take over the city." Wally told her.

Kuki thought for a second then looked back at him. "Me?"

Wally nodded.

"But..." Kuki said quietly. "I can't."

Wally shrugged. "You're in charge now. You call the shots."

"Come on guys, we'd better get home." Chad said glumly.

Kuki turned around to see the crowd of rainbow gorillas staring at her.

"I'll come back guys, 'til I do, Chicca's in charge." Kuki smiled.

The gorillas cheered and nodded in agreement.  
Kuki then turned to Wally, who was waiting for her.

They all shared a bike between two, Chad with Jody, Cree and Larry, Maurice with Abby, Nigel and Hoagie and Kuki sat behind Wally.

They all started to fly away.  
"Bye guys! See you soon!" Kuki cheered as Wally made the bike rise in the air.

Wally blushed as Kuki gripped onto his hoodie tightly as they sped away.

"Numbuh 3, I'm real sorry. I mean about the gorilla king and the crystal and all." Chad said as he flew alongside them.

Kuki waved it off. "It's okay, we all make mistakes I guess."

Chad smiled. "Numbuh 4 here forced us to go on a rescue mission to get the crystal back for those rainbow gorillas."

Wally glared at him. Chad gave him a smirk then flew ahead.

"Wally, that just proves that you like rainbow monkeys." Kuki giggled.

Wally shook his head. "I didn't do it for them."

"What?" Kuki asked.

Wally glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I did it for you. They were going to sell you to some museum, I just couldn't bare you in some cruddy building for the rest of your life."

"Aw, Wally that's so sweet." Kuki smiled, tightening her grip on him.

Wally gave a nervous chuckle and checked that the others weren't looking.

"Plus I knew you'd hate it if all of those rainbow monkeys died." Wally added.

Kuki beaned. She leaned over and pecked his cheek.  
He turned and smiled at her.

"Kuki?...what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

Kuki shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

Wally gave a nervous chuckle. "I...heh...I was wondering...do you want to see a movie...or something maybe?"

Kuki giggled. "I'd like that."

He smiled. In no time at all, they got home to Cleveland and it was time for teens and kids to separate.

"You know what? I'm going to open a flower shop for my gran and I'll think of you guys every day." Larry said, he ruffled Wally's hair. "You've been like a little brother to me kid. Take care, and remember, explosives are dangerous so don't go too mad...stuff all that crud, it's fun, go mad!"

Wally chuckled.

Jody came behind Hoagie and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye guys. Hope we see you soon...bye Hoags, hey two for flinching!"

She gave Hoagie two playful punches and then waved as she and the guys walked away. "Bye!"

Maurice managed to escape Abby's tight grip then smiled and waved as he went to follow.

"Maurice, before you go could you just..." Wally asked, pointing to his neck.

Maurice chuckled and gripped his head, giving it two sharp turns and sending a surge of relief through Wally's neck.

"Thanks."

"Later guys." Maurice waved.

"Well, we'd better get back Abby," Cree stated. "Mum and Dad will be home soon."

"Yeah, I'll catch up." Abby replied. Cree walked away.

"Well, you kids are alright. See you round." Chad said, turning to walk away.

"Chad?" Wally asked.

Chad turned around.

"Are you seeing Dr Plum soon?" Wally asked.

Chad shrugged. "I guess."

"Can you give him this back?" Wally asked, handing him the journal.

Chad nodded. "Sure."  
He then walked away, leaving the five friends, who gathered together.

"Well great mission as always team." Nigel smiled. "Despite the fact that we had to work with the teenagers and Numbuh 3 nearly got sold to a museum."

Wally felt something on his hand and looked down to see Kuki's fingers subtly entwining with his. He glanced up at her and gave a shy smile.

"Most of the teens weren't too bad though, sure they attempted to overrule us but that was just the teenage brain getting the best of them." Hoagie replied.

"Yeah, maybe teens aren't too bad." Nigel said.

Wally nodded. "Still, I'm happy making the most of KND, staying a kid."

They all agreed then made their way home.

As Wally's house wasn't far from Kuki's he walked her home.

"So pick me up in an hour?" Kuki asked. "Can we go to see toy story 3?"

Wally nodded eagerly.  
"Sure, see you then." He smiled, timidly leaning over and pecking her cheek.

"You missed." Kuki told him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Kuki giggled. "You missed."

And right there, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
Just because at the end of any adventure, it's always better topped off with a cute kiss.

To Wally, rainbowtopia wasn't that much of an adventure, the huge adventure was right now, the start of a great thing with Kuki.

_End_


End file.
